


I'll have what he's having

by Grey_Bard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Beer, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor falls in love with a microbrewery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll have what he's having

The first weekly football night with the Avengers had just one problem - beer. Or really? The fact that Thor thought Budweiser didn't qualify. Or Coors Light. Or, shockingly, PBR. I know, who knew, right? Apparently Thor was used to beer with actual grains in it and not high fructose corn syrup.

Names were called, beer cans were thrown. It was pretty messy. So that's why Darcy dragged Thor off to the Brooklyn Brewery as soon as the latest ice gun crisis was over.

Apparently beer made with actual beer was a hit. "A fine beverage!" Thor boomed, "I will have another!" And then he smashed the beer mug on the floor.

Glass shards went everywhere. Patrons ducked behind tables.

Darcy was about to say something like Thor, we've talked about this, what do we not do with other people's mugs, when the brewer back out from behind the bar.

"Would you do that again? On camera?" asked the brewer,"And tell people how much you liked it?"

"And why not?" beamed Thor.

"Supply this guy's beer-quaffing needs for the next year, and we'll talk," Darcy said.

"Done!" said the brewer, pulling Thor another pint. "Lady, I'll make it a lifetime supply."

Thor cradled his second beer, and inhaled that lovely fresh-beer scent. "And they say Midgardians are not generous," he said. "It is not true!"

So three weeks later, Nick Fury started asking inconvenient questions like who told Thor about endorsement deals, and where do people from Asgard pay taxes anyhow. But the subway ads had already gone up, so what was he going to do? Complain about the good publicity?

And that's how the Avengers always have a really good keg on tap.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as Darcy (lj user onthenose) on the Norsekink meme as part of the fourth wall breaking multimedia extravaganza fic that I'm creating with Juliette Torres, in which Loki and Darcy go to an Avengers RPF convention, an authorized but non-canonical seqel to Lunik's "The subject line is the title of the fic" http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=8659543#t8659543.


End file.
